I'm Going To Die
by Miyako Miyazaki
Summary: One Shot. Thanks to Takao's big mouth the Blade Braker were sent to another world where Kai's only a child. What happen when you know something you shouldn't know. Taken from a real story.
1. Chapter 1

Never in million years did I think I'd write a story of something happened in the real world.

Warning: character death. English is not my first language.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them! If you think I do, then you sorely mistaken.

Done by,

Miako6

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"What does he think he is? Our captain? I swear!" Takao continued his fit to no one.

"He IS our team captain, moron." Rei said dully, "And what he did was part of our training."

Max fell to his knees, "But still. He trained us like no tomorrow!"

It was true, Kai made his team train until they could no longer walk. Take Max for example!

"What are you waiting for, you lazy asses? I never thought you'd still stay out after training! What, you want more? Come on, the other teams are waiting for you!" Kai shouted, standing out side the door. Mr. Dickenson arranged a party for all the beyblading teams. And though Kai hated parties, his team managed to blackmail him into this party.

"Guys, we should go there; it seems it's going to storm today any minute now!" Kenny said adjusting his glasses while looking at the sky. The others, just as they glanced up, rain poured down at them.

"You were saying?" Rei glared at Kenny, who laughed nervously.

Then, Takao let out a scream, "AAAAAAARGH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FOULT, HIWATARI! GO TO HELL. I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU EVEN IF YOU DIED! I WISH YOU NEVER WERE OUR TEAM CAPTAIN. NOT EVEN ONE OF US!"

As soon as Takao finished a lighting hit them and they knew nothing.

767676767676767676767676767676767676

Rei opened his eyes slowly; he felt his head spinning, "Oww, what happened?"

"That was what was asking my myself!" a voice said, and Rei turned his head to see who was it.

A woman was sitting nearby. Her hair was green held in a ponytail, below shoulder length. Her eyes were brown and kind. She wore a long blue dress with sleeves.

The woman bowed her head, "I'm sorry; you must be wondering where you are and who I am."

Rei nodded and turned to his teammates, who were waking up.

"Geeze, my head's gonna explode!" Takao moaned.

"Ugh, where are we?" Max.

"This isn't home!" Kenny stated the obvious.

The woman smiled warmly at them, "Of course it isn't; you are at my house. I'm Mrs. Hiwatari, but you can call me Anna. Nice to meet you!"

The boys bowed as well, and Rei spoke for all of them, "It's our pleasure! I'm Rei Kon, this is Takao, Max and here's Kenny. But, please, how did we get here?"

The woman laughed, "Oh, yes! You were unconscious outside near my house when my son found you! Kai, come here!"

A boy with two toned slate hair and crimson eyes, no older than seven, could even be six. Holding a rabbit, walked in shyly.

The boys sat there, mouth wide open in shock; call them liars, but that boy's their team captain, Kai Hiwatari.

Kai sat down beside his mother and bowed slightly, "Hello, I'm Kai."

"H-hi!" Rei stammered unable to form words. So were the others.

Mrs. Hiwatari stood, "I'm so sorry; but I have some work to do. Act as if you were at home." With that she bowed again and walked out.

The boys, however, didn't hear her; they were looking at Kai, who was now petting his rabbit.

"S-so you _are_ Kai Hiwatari? Kai Alexander Hiwatari?" Takao asked nervously.

Kai nodded, "Yeah, that's me. How'd you know my father's name?"

"I- I …you-"

"You're famous; Hiwatari after all!" Kenny saved Takao. Kai seemed to buy it, "I see. What were you doing under the rain anyways? You could catch a cold. And unconscious?"

They all glared at Takao.

"I think you don't know either. You were out cold there." Kai rubbed his chin and the boys sighed in relief.

"Yeah, we really want to know what happened our selves." Rei sighed.

"OK, I will leave you now, seeing that your home isn't near here anywhere close since the nearest house's two hours away car riding, you're going to stay here for a while. Feel comfortable!" Kai then ran out, leaving the bladders to themselves.

"Where do you think are we?" Max asked slowly.

"Don't ask me; I wish I know!" Takao whispered.

"I think…" Kenny started, they turned to him, "I think Takao's wish has something to do with this."

They thought that over and they came out with the same conclusion. And Takao received death glares, "Gee, and I thought only Kai was capable of death glares."

Then Kai walked in again with a servant, they both were carrying treys of food, "Sorry, but we thought you could be hungry. Eat to your fill!"

They put the treys down and went out again.

In a blink of the eye Takao was inhaling the food.

"You know, this Kai is nicer than the Kai we know." Rei smiled.

"Yeah, he's cute like this! I wish our Kai was like that." Max sighed.

"I guess Takao's wish was granted! And thus, we're now in another dimension. But why is he a child and not a teenager like us?"

"We don't know. We'll see what happens." Takao shrugged.

They took Takao's lead and ate, waiting for what would happen next.

As they were about to sleep they heard someone crying. They shot up of bed and went out to see what happened.

Kai was holding turtle, which wasn't moving, and tears were making their way down his face.

"What happened?" Max asked as he and the other bladders ran to him. Anna came from the other side, too.

"I found it li- like this! It wasn't moving!"

"Let me see."

Rei took the small turtle and turned over. While doing so Kai turned to his mother, "Is it de-dead?"

"I don't know yet, dear."

Rei handed the turtle to Anna, "It's dead!"

Kai shook his head, "Why is it dead? Why does everything die?"

Anna hugged him, "Kai, everything alive will die eventually. Even I and your father. You too will die in the end!"

Kai looked at her sadly, then nodded and went to his room. The others too went to their rooms and slept.

8888888888

Later that night, Kai came to them and showed them their rooms for the night. He, too, showed them his pets; a rabbit, a chanticleer and they already saw the small turtle that died. He said that he took care of them since they first came to the world and were his pets since then, and that he loved them and they loved him in return.

They were amazed how different this Kai was; he was so loving and caring.

When they return to their room, they heard voiced talking lowly they moved to the door, which was open slightly and peeked out.

Anna, Kai's mother, was talking to an older lady, which they met and knew as Kai's grandmother. Anna seemed troubled a bit.

"Mother, have you noticed anything strange about Kai these days?"

The bladders glanced at each others.

"What are you talking about? What anything strange?"

"I don't know… he seems a lot paler than usual and becoming paler and paler, and he was cold too!"

"No, I didn't see anything unusual! And don't say that; he looks perfectly normal to me."

"No, no! I didn't mean that kind of 'paler'! I mean, I don't know, his face's like… glowing white! Like light!"

"Oh, come on! You're only seeing things!"

"Emm, I hope you're right!"

"Don't think about again."

"OK, thank you mother!"

"Well come, dear!"

And the two women went their separated ways.

The bladders closed the door completely and faced one another.

"What do you think?" Max whispered.

"Strange, really. He did look paler to me!" Rei whispered back.

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know…" Takao yawned, "I say we sleep now and talk about this tomorrow!"

They agreed to that and went to sleep.

8888888888

The next morning, the bladders woke up early and went to the kitchen where they were met by Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari, "Hello, boys! Hope you had a good sleep!"

"Yes, we had! Thank you, Mr. Hiwatari!"

"Oh, how rude of me! Come sit down and eat; you must be hungry!"

They smiled and began their breakfast.

After sometime Mr. Hiwatari went to another room to read the newspaper. When they finished, Kai came in, looking nervous, "Mom, I want to tell you something…!" he seemed not to notice the bladders.

"Sure, what is it?"

Kai looked at his feet and bit his lower lip, "But first, promise me you won't be angry or mad at me."

"Kai, what's wrong?"

"Promise me first?"

"OK, you got my word! I promise!"

Kai nodded. The bladders blinked.

"I'm going to die!"

Several gasps were heard, and the woman quickly shook his shoulders, "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!"

"I told you, you'd get angry!" he said in a small voice, and walked away.

"Why did he say that?" Max whispered to Takao, who shrugged.

Rei and Kenny looked concerned, and then they got up and followed Kai.

Kai went to the room were his father was in reading the newspaper and sat down. He just sat there and watched his father reading, his gaze then turn to the room exploring it as if looking for something.

And there it was.

"Dad?"

Alexander lowered the newspaper to look at Kai, "Hmm?"

"I don't want my photo to be there or anywhere. Please, can you get it off of the TV?" Kai pointed to a photo of him over the TV.

Alexander blinked, confused, "Why?"

"Please?"

"OK, as you wish!" He then stood and got the photo off.

"Thank you, papa!" Kai smiled and ran out.

Outside, Kenny and Rei shared a confused look themselves.

8888888888

Everything went normal until nearly four PM, Kai came running into the living room where his mother and the bladders sat chatting, "MOM!"

"What is it, Kai!" Anna stood startled by her son's panicked tone.

Kai extended his hands to show his dead rabbit, "I went to feed it, but it was dead!"

Anna took the rabbit. It indeed was dead, "Oh, dear!"

"What caused it to die?" Kai asked himself almost.

Rei took Kai and sat him in his lap, "It was it's time! You shouldn't think much about it."

"It's time?" Kai whispered lowly to himself, but Rei, due to his cat like hearing heard him, "Just like my time's coming?"

Rei's eyes widened; what was Kai talking about. Rei preferred to ignore it.

"OK, Kai. This shouldn't get your spirit down; we still have to go to the wedding."

"Will they come with us?" Kai meant the bladders, who glanced at each others.

"If they want, they could."

"Who will take us?"

"The driver, silly. We'll use the car, of course." Anna laughed, but Kai frowned.

"Mama? People, who die in car accidents, how do they get them out of the car?"

"Why'd you want to know?" Max asked.

"How?" Kai repeated stubbornly.

"Well," Anna sighed, "They get strong men to get them out."

Kai nodded satisfied, "OK, I'm going to burry my rabbit next to my little turtle."

He took the rabbit gently and ran out.

8888888888

Later that day, the bladders were preparing to go to a wedding party. Since the Hiwatari family was rich, they managed to get good clothes to fit them all.

They went at seven PM, by a car. The problem was that, the driver, not Mr. Hiwatari, drives fast, too fast for their liking, Mrs. Hiwatari got mad at the driver, "Will you slow down, no one's running after you!"

"Don' worry, Ma'am. I'm experienced and I know how to drive. So just set, watch and learn!"

"You've got guts! I'll make sure my husband show you your place!"

And so everything after that went perfectly normal, the wedding was nice; the bride wore a whit long dress and the food if you asked Takao was better than just good.

If you asked what's so special in this, then I'll tell you that it wasn't the wedding that I want to talk about, well, here's what happened.

The wedding ended at nine PM, the family with the bladders were going back home when Kai decided to open his mouth again.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Kai?"

"When we get home, I want to wear white!"

"Huh?" Anna tilted her head in confusion, "White?"

"Yeah, will you?"

The bladders wanted then nothing more just to laugh; hearing _Kai_ wanting to do something girly.

They didn't think much about it, if they did, they would have realized that he said 'wear white' not 'wear white dress'.

On their way the driver did his 'show off' again and increased the speed of the car. There Rei noticed Kai's face becoming paler than before.

They heard the driver curse, "That blasted car!"

There was a car in front of them blocking their way. It seemed the drives rush enraged the one in the other car so they stayed not giving way for him. Finally the driver managed to sneak on that car and went on his way just as fast as before, but not before yelling at the other car.

Then it happened.

When they were about to reach home, another car appeared out of nowhere. Before the driver could do anything, the two cars collided with a loud crash.

People, who witnessed this, rushed to their aid quickly.

Anna and the bladders were saved without any dangerous injuries, however, the driver did and Kai…

Anna looked around, looking for Kai as did the bladders, "Kai! Where's Kai? Where's my son? WHERE'S MY SON?"

"Ma'am?" A voice from behind them called. They turned to see a young man holding a small bloody body in his arms.

Their eyes widened; that couldn't be…

"Is- is that…?" Anna stuttered.

"I believe this is your son. I'm sorry." The man placed Kai on the ground.

Kai's emotionless body was covered in blood; his once happy face was now one of pain struck. His clothing were now tattered.

They couldn't believe their eyes; this was Kai's body. But Kai couldn't be… dead. No, it just couldn't be true. They just stood there looking at the body down.

Suddenly, something landed beside Kai's head.

Kai's last pet; the chanticleer.

They watched as the chanticleer screeched a few times then fell beside Kai.

Dead.

The three pets died.

Kai died.

**Flash**

_"Mom, I want to tell you something…!"_

Rei's eyes widened as he remembered.

_"Sure, what is it?"_

_Kai looked at his feet and bit his lower lip, "But first, promise me you won't be angry or mad at me."_

_"Kai, what's wrong?"_

_"Promise me first?"_

_"OK, you got my word! I promise!"_

_Kai nodded. The bladders blinked._

_"I'm going to die!"_

Kai knew he was going to die.

**Flash **

_"I don't want my photo to be there or anywhere. Please, can you get it off of the TV?" Kai pointed to a photo of him over the TV._

Rei's body shook.

**Flash **

_"It's time?" Kai whispered lowly to himself, but Rei, due to his cat like hearing heard him, "Just like my time's coming?"_

**Flash**

_"Mama? People, who die in car accidents, how do they get them out of the car?"_

**Flash**

_"When we get home, I want to wear white!"_

Rei fell to his knees, his whole body shaking.

"He knew!"

The other turned to him, and Rei faced them with glazed eyes.

"Kai knew all along. He knew he was going to die! He knew it would be a car accident. Wearing white. He meant cerecloth. How stupid can we be?"

The boys stood speechless as what Rei just said sunk in. how couldn't they realize that before? Kai himself said that he was going to die! Now all they could do was to stand there and watch as Anna hugged her son, wailing.

And everything went black.

767676767676767676767676767676767676

Rei opened his eyes slowly, something was hitting him. He sat down and realized it was the rain that woke him up. He glanced around him and saw his other teammates waking up.

"NO, Kai can't die just like that!" Takao shouted as he shot wide awake.

Oh, yeah. What happened to Kai. And Anna? Where are they? Where were every one?

"Hey, guys!" Kenny called, "Look over there!"

They did, and there they saw the dojo of Takao house, where this all started. They blinked as the door opened.

A grin appeared on their faces as a familiar figure stepped out, "Are you still out there? What are you waiting for, cards for the party? Its bad enough that I have to be here! Now get in before I decide it not a bad idea to leave you train under the rain!"

The grin on them only widened and they ran to him and hugging him till he lost his balance and fell to the ground, Takao even started to kiss him.

"GET OFFA ME!"

They did so, so willingly, "It's nice to have you with us, Kai!" Rei said hugging Kai, gently this time.

"Uh, whatever, emm…guys?"

"Yes, Kai?" Max smiled.

"I want to tell you something, but…"

The bladders paled, noticeably and held their breaths.

"Wha-what is it?"

"Well, I thought I'd tell you that the Demolition Boys are staying over for the night!"

They sighed in relief, "Of course!" Takao managed.

Then they all just jumped at Kai again, "It's really nice to have you with us, Kai!"

_'They must be 'PMS' ing!'_ Kai thought to himself as he sweat dropped.

_**OWARI**_

This story, I mean the past with the other Kai, really happened. The real person was a girl, whose name was Nada, she was only six about to be seven. In the same class of my cousin, and she was the best in her class as I heard.

It happened on Thursday (19/1/2006).

At first I didn't care when they told there was an accident near our house and the girl died, but when I heard about the girl before that and what she did and said, it really amazed me and freaked me out. So I had to tell you guys about it.

About the three pets, is true, too. They all died that way.

And what more? If you read about the car that bothered the driver, it was _my mother's _car! Yes people. I can remember my mother cursing at that car when she came in, before they called and told us.

The girl, I'm not sure if I met her personally before; I'm not a fan of children after all, but I could have. She was the daughter of my physics teacher's sister.

I didn't get to know everything the girl did and said, but what I did get I wrote it, and put most of them in the flashes Rei had in the end of this story.

The girl had a brother, too. He's now still in the hospital, no one knows if he is going to survive this.

Please people, tell me what you think of this. It's one of the things that you can do nothing about but watch and be amazed.

R&R, Please.

If you want to know more information or ask, you can write in a review or Email me at: 


	2. Special

Hey, guys… this is not a chapter, but it's what I'm writing for the anniversary of the death of girl. (chibi Kai in the fic '').

Thanks to the ten reviewers:

hikari0205

SpottedShadow2947

pika318

tntiggris

tntiggris

MikaMiko

Phoenix from the flames 197...

Sora Keyblader

Never-Again-Nevermore

SilverKaya

Your reviews meant so much to me.

About the girl's brother, he made it and now goes to school, too. He's one of the best students I heard.

Some asked about the three pets… well, I'll never get a logical explanation to it, ne? even though I have my cats, and I had weird stuff happening to me with them, I wonder when I die… will my cats feel it before it happens? Years ago one of my cats saved my life during the night when I was asleep, so I guess they could.

About the 'PMS' thingie… it's when the monthly period for the girls. They act all weird and moody.

I hope that's clear enough… ''

I think omens do happen, but not many can read the signs or understand them…

I know the fic/story was depressing, that's why I made the ending a bit funny, but I think it suits it to be that way; for Takao to realize how important a human life is, and not just wish someone to die just because he was annoyed at them, everyone has a purpose in life, and we don't have the right to just wish anyone dead.

Finally, thank you all for reading the fic and reviewing to it, you all encouraged me to right more fics, and get even better on English. Arigatou, mina-san.

**Miako6**


End file.
